We will always be, What you want us to be
by sitOra
Summary: Takes place after the night of Unsweet 16. Tommy and Jude make mistakes, Will a jealous sister get in the way of Jude's happiness? Will the 1 thing Tommy is willing to do, ever happen? Will Jude just run? R&R ::..FINAL CHAPTER UP..:: R
1. You never give up, Do ya Quincy?

**This takes place the night of "Unsweet 16" Tommy hurt Jude, and now tries to make up for it.**

Three in the morning Jude woke up to the sound of her cell ringing to a text message from Tommy.

"_Jude. Come to the studio **NOW**. I really need to talk to you. No one but me is here. Tommy."_

Jude was scared now. What could Tommy possibly want with her at three in the morning at the studio? Jude got up, got dressed and snatched her keys and snuck out of her house careful not to wake anyone up.

Once out, she got into her car and drove to the studio. When she got there she parked right next to the blue viper. She walked inside. Passing the hallway and all three studios, Jude spotted no Tommy. "Tommy?" She called out… "TOMMY?" She yelled this time. She walked back and forth for about 15 minutes and gave up. Just as she was about to open the door to leave, Tommy came out from a closet.

'Looking for someone?'

'What did you wake me up at three in the morning for Tommy' Jude sounded annoyed.

'Look Jude, I couldn't sleep. All the hurt I caused you, not only tonight….' Tommy started.

'Save it, ok? I'm used to it.'

'Jude... you have to understand'

'No, Tommy you have to make yourself feel better! Just admit it! We BOTH know that it can't happen. You were jealous of me and shay in the first place, you NEVER WANTED US TOGEATHER FROM THE START.' She began to cry.

'Jude…plea- -'

Jude cut him off.

'I overheard you talking... to kwest... about me.'

'Oh?' Tommy said startled

'Yeah I heard it all Quincy.

_flashback_

_Kwest: hey, I know you man, your falling for this girl._

_Tommy: You think I'm ok with this? That the coolest girl I know the one who gets me the most is SIXTEEN? Come on. Shes out of bounds and im not that kind of guy._

_Kwest: But if she was twenty one?_

_Tommy: In a split second._

_end flashback_

"In a split second" Jude repeated. Tears falling down her face.

'Jude. Please listen to me'

'What you're going to tell me it never happened again?

'JUDE' Tommy yelled.

Jude was startled.

'Jude. Listen. Please. That's all I ask.'

'I can't stay here. It reminds me too much of GOOD TIMES with you' with that said Jude stormed out. Tommy Followed.

"Jude." Jude kept walking. "JUDE." Jude walked until she got to her car she got in and saw Tommy running to it. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She began to cry.

Tommy having the keys to her car, unlocked it and sat in the passenger's seat. Jude, not wanting to be near him, went and sat in the backseat.

Tommy sat next to her. 'Jude' He held her.

'What.' she replied bitterly trying to get away.

Tommy held his grip forcing her to rest her head on his chest.

'Look. I asked you to come here at three in the morning to tell you I regret the whole thing Jude, I wish I had never told you to forget it ever happened… But Jude lets face reality, shall we? I'm twenty two, you're sixteen, and you're out of bounds. And like I said before, I'm not that kind of guy…'

Between muffled cries Jude choked out 'Then why did you kiss me'

'I guess… I guess it was the only way I could make you feel better…'

"And you did…and then you handed my heart to me on a stick, yet again."

There was a long silence. Tommy thought to himself.

_I can kiss her, I can be with her…but she's out of bounds… she's sixteen for god's sake… _He looked out the window up at the sky _you can't make life easy for once, eh big guy? Please give me the strength to make the right decision._

With thinking that Tommy felt an unusual feeling he hadn't felt before.

"Jude."

Jude looked up at him.

With that said he pulled her to him, kissing her just as he had a couple of hours ago.

Jude pulled back.

"Tommy. I'm not going to do this again. Not going to fall for you and then get hurt for it." She got up

"Jude. I made a mistake. And I want to make it up to you. I'm so sorry. For everything. Jude I really want to be with you."

"What about Sadie? I know you like her too. And 'your not that kind of guy' remember?"

"No. No I don't. Forget Sadie. Forget everyone. I want _you. _It's ALWAYS been you. As for not being that kind of guy, I guess I have an evil side."

"Tommy…" Was all Jude could say, before kissing him again.


	2. Back To Tommy, Back To Lies

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. ) I kind of live on reviews and I need them to keep me going lol… reviewing shows me you like the story. If you think something sucks, please tell me "It sucks" oo please be honest D And thanks to all the reviews!**

**Amanda: In this story I made him 22. I'm weird like that.. lol everyone's age HAD to be even. He'll be 23 soon.**

**And Now. On to the fanfic.**

**Last Time:**

"_Tommy. I'm not going to do this again. Not going to fall for you and then get hurt for it." She got up _

"_Jude. I made a mistake. And I want to make it up to you. I'm so sorry. For everything. Jude I really want to be with you."_

"_What about Sadie? I know you like her too. And 'your not that kind of guy' remember?"_

"_No. No I don't. Forget Sadie. Forget everyone. I want you. It's ALWAYS been you. As for not being that kind of guy, I guess I have an evil side."_

"_Tommy…" Was all Jude could say, before kissing him again._

* * *

Tommy and Jude had both fallen asleep after what seemed to be a long, intense make out session. Jude for the second time woke up to a text message.

_Where the **HELL** are you? Mom's worried Sick. And so am I. – Sadie_

"Oh shit" Jude yelled, enough to wake Tommy up.

"Whoa hey, where's the fire?"

"We fell asleep. It's 11AM! Mom's going to kill me."

Jude wrote a text message back.

_I went out this morning around 9AM to G Major for a meeting and then I went to get a coffee. I bumped into Tommy and we started talking. I guess I lost track of time. I wrote a note, it should be on the fridge. I'll be home in 5. – Jude._

Jude quickly wrote a note and thought she would sneak it on the fridge when she got home.

_Mom, Sadie – Went out to G major for a meeting then getting a coffee. Be back soon. – Jude._

"I have to go, but I'll see you at the studio later, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her and got out of the car.

Jude drove home both happy and nervous. She finally had Tommy as 'more then a friend' and she couldn't be happier. But thinking of Sadie and lying to her about Tommy hurt her inside. She didn't mean to lie, but she just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

Jude parked in the driveway and sneaked into the house. She managed to get the note on the fridge before calling out "Mom, Sadie, I'm home."

Sadie and Victoria Harrison came down the stairs. Sadie had an evil smirk on her face and Victoria looked mad.

"Where have you been?" Victoria asked sternly.

"I went out this morning around 9AM to G Major for a meeting and then I went to get a coffee. I bumped into Tommy and we started talking. I guess I lost track of time. I wrote a note, it should be on the fridge." She remembered her text message to Sadie clearly.

"Well it isn't."

"Oh? Really now? Then what's this?" Jude took the note off the fridge and handed it to her mother.

"Oh. Alright Jude. Next time please put the note where I can see it. I got very worried."

"I know. I'm sorry mom." She hugged her.

Victoria left the room. Sadie still hadn't moved an inch.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm not stupid Jude; I know that you were with Tommy."

"I told you - - "Jude started, but Sadie cut her off.

"A lie. I'm not stupid Jude; I know you were with Tommy that whole time. Don't give me this 'I was at G major or 'I was getting a coffee' crap. I know you have feelings for Tommy, and I get it. He's a great guy. But for you're information, he told me I was the one about a month ago. We've been going together ever since. So the next time you better think twice about spending endless hours doing something with your own sister's boyfriend." And with that said, Sadie stormed out of the room.

The doorbell rang. Jude slowly walked to the door, fighting back the tears.

"Hey." Tommy said.

"What do you want Quincy?" Taking one look at him, she let the tears run down her face.

"Jude. Are you okay?"

"Answer the question, Quincy."

"Jude. Screw the question. You're crying. What's wrong? Is it your dad? Your mom? Sadie?"

Jude laughed sarcastically.

"No Tommy. It's neither of them. It's you. You and your lies." Jude slammed the door and went to her bedroom and buried her face in her pillow and cried.


	3. Sadie's change

**A/N: Well you guys have been reviewing a lot… so I figured what the heck. Here's Chapter three. If you have questions, by all means ask away! Thanks for the reviews guys; it really keeps me going :)! **

**Last Time:**

_The doorbell rang. Jude slowly walked to the door, fighting back the tears._

"_Hey." Tommy said._

"_What do you want Quincy?" Taking one look at him, she let the tears run down her face._

"_Jude. Are you okay?"_

"_Answer the question, Quincy."_

"_Jude. Screw the question. You're crying. What's wrong? Is it your dad? Your mom? Sadie?"_

_Jude laughed sarcastically._

"_No Tommy. It's neither of them. It's you. You and your lies." Jude slammed the door and went to her bedroom and buried her face in her pillow and cried._

**And Now, onto the fanfic :) **

* * *

Tommy opened the door and followed her to her bedroom, which he found locked. He knocked on the door.

"Jude." He called out.

Just as Jude was getting up to open the door, Sadie walked by.

"Hey Tommy." She said and just as Jude opened the door, she kissed him. It was plain obvious to see Tommy returning the kiss.

Jude slammed the door.

Tommy pulled away. "Jude." He said knocking harder.

"Go Away."

"Jude at least let me - - "He was cut off by Jude's voice from the other side of the door.

"Explain? Say you're sorry? Yeah well guess what Quincy! NOONE GIVES A DAMN. Everyone's been sorry lately."

Tommy looked at the ground.

"Baby, don't be so sad. She's Just a kid, you said so yourself."

Tommy thought for a second. _What is this girl, sick in the head? I hate liars. _

"I never said that, Sadie. You know how I get when people talk bad about Jude, So why would I?"

"Because you don't like her like you like me, Come back to my room, I'm sure I can cheer you up."

"Let me make this clear. First, don't you think when two people have sex; they should _love _each other first? Second. Jude hates me and my day sucked. So how about backing up off me and letting me breathe for _two _seconds?"

Sadie looked hurt.

"Who said I wanted sex?" Sadie stormed off mad.

Tommy thought again. _Great Now the Harrison Sisters Hate me. _Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by Sadie once more.

"Oh by the way, she only hates you because I told her we've been going together for a month." Sadie had that same evil smirk on her face, she had this one theory, that if she couldn't have Tommy, Nobody could.

"Why would you lie like that, Why would you lie to your own sister?"

Jude was listening from the door.

"Why is it _always_ Jude? Do you know what I come home to each day? It's either 'Oh hi honey, call Jude' or 'Did you know? Jude was supposed to be home an hour ago… can you call her cell for me?' and my personal favorite 'No, tonight's Jude's night. Her new song was released. We're _all _going to hear it and support Jude 100. Good lord, _everything's _about Jude. Jude this, Jude That. Well guess what? I'm Sick of It all. Now Jude wants you. Why? Just _why _does she have to take _everything _from me?" Sadie broke down crying, right then and there.

Jude opened the door. "Sadie…" She began.

"Save it Jude, go, and run to Tommy. I lied to you, we were never going together. Silly Sadie, I mean who am I kidding? I'll never be like you no matter how much I try. I'll never have what you have."

"Sadie… come on you know it isn't like that. I'm so sorry Sadie; I had no idea… why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" Tears were forming in Jude's eyes.

"I guess I got used to it, I didn't think it really mattered."

"But it does Sadie, so much."

"Jude, I'm Sorry about the way I've been acting towards you and Tommy. I mean, I can't force him to like me." She looked at Tommy who was across the room. "If it's meant to happen, it will happen one day, If not I guess there's someone else out there, I just have to keep looking."

"Sadie…." Jude started.

"No, Jude It's alright." She smiled. "Just give him a chance, alright? He's a good guy at heart, but he just makes stupid mistakes he's sorry for, give him a chance to explain, for me?"

Jude nodded.

"Thanks Jude." Sadie smiled again and hugged her sister before going to the kitchen.

Jude and Tommy were left alone in the hallway. After two minutes of not saying anything, Jude walked back into her bedroom and took out her guitar. She began strumming around with a few chords. Putting her guitar down, she thought to herself.

"_Why is it that you're always beside me?_

_No matter how much I try to forget you_

_You're somehow there beside me_

_The pain you caused can't be healed_

_No matter how much you apologize."_

Tommy spoke first.

"Jude…"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Look…I told you that you were the one I wanted to be with, and you know I wouldn't go behind your back to be with you're sister. Jude there are a lot of things you want me to say. A lot of things you know are true. I even admit them to myself. But these things take time. You can't rush love. You have to take it one-step-at-a-time… I can't admit things to you unless I know I'm ready to do so."

"I understand, Tommy. Really I do. It's just getting very hard to trust you; you have a past reputation for lying, Quincy. And I want to believe you, I really do. But every time I do, I get hurt for it. I'm scared. Scared of getting hurt again, I don't know how much more I can take." Jude looked down at the ground as silence filled the room.

After five long minutes Jude spoke again.

"But I want to try, one last time."

Tommy smiled and walked over to her. He held her as if she were a child, and kissed her.

Knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop Sadie, watching from the door smiled and thought to herself. _Thank you Jude thank you for giving him a chance. _


	4. Darius Back, Tommy Gone

**Hmm…not many reviews this time. If the story is getting boring and dull just review "It's dull" lol… anyway yeah I changed Sadie a bit last chapter but that isn't important…:)**

**Last Time:**

_Tommy spoke first._

"_Jude…"_

"_Yeah, Tommy?"  
_

"_Look…I told you that you were the one I wanted to be with, and you know I wouldn't go behind your back to be with you're sister. Jude there are a lot of things you want me to say. A lot of things you know are true. I even admit them to myself. But these things take time. You can't rush love. You have to take it one-step-at-a-time… I can't admit things to you unless I know I'm ready to do so."_

"_I understand, Tommy. Really I do. It's just getting very hard to trust you; you have a past reputation for lying, Quincy. And I want to believe you, I really do. But every time I do, I get hurt for it. I'm scared. Scared of getting hurt again, I don't know how much more I can take." Jude looked down at the ground as silence filled the room._

_After five long minutes Jude spoke again._

"_But I want to try, one last time." _

_Tommy smiled and walked over to her. He held her as if she were a child, and kissed her._

_Knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop Sadie, watching from the door smiled and thought to herself. Thank you Jude thank you for giving him a chance. _

**And Now, onto the fanfic :)**

Sadie went to her bedroom and locked the door when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sexy Sadie._" A familiar voice said.

"Who's this?"

"Shay."

"God Shay, don't scare me like that… why are you calling me?"

"Look. I cant stand that Tommy character anymore then you can."

"Who said I couldn't stand Tommy?"

"I know you're theory, I'm not stupid Sadie."

"Oh? What's my theory then."

Shay sounded annoyed. "If you cant have Tommy, then no one can."

Sadie was silent.

"Look, Saidie. I can help you get Tommy back from Ju - -." Sadie cut him off.

"Jude? I don't care about Tommy, Shay. She never stole him from me. She's my sister. And if you even think of ruining her life, or hurting Tommy, you are going to be sorry." Sadie hung up on him, and shut off her phone. She layed down in bed thinking, before drifting off to sleep.

Jude was in the studio thinking of a song and was stuck. She had the chords down, she had everything. Everything except words. She thought to herself. _Remember what Tommy said, every song is a story…So what's my story? _Frustrated she took the piece of paper and pen and threw it at the wall.

"This is hopeless." She thought out loud.

"Can't think of anything, can you?" An odd yet familiar voice said.

Jude was confused. "Shay?"

"The one and only."

"What do you want?" Jude spat out at him. "And wheres your girlfriend?"

"Eden and I broke up."

"Awww. Is Shay gonna cry now?"

"You are one cold girl." Shay gave her a look.

Jude laughed sarcastically. "What do you want, Shay?"

"Just here on my uncles behalf."

Just then Darius Stepped in the studio.

"Jude. Finally, we meet again."

"May I help you?" Jude hated these people, and talking to them was even worse then looking at them.

"No. But I can help you." Darius took out an old demo CD. He handed it to Jude.

"Frozen?" Jude asked puzzled.

"Boyz Attack's One and Only 'Little Tommy Q' demo CD. Frozen." Darius replied.

Jude thought to herself. _How come he never told me about this… I'd think maybe even Sadie would say something about it, her being this huge Boyz Attack fan…_ "Why are you showing me this, Darius?"

"Well. Lets do the math. You can't come up with a song. Tommy wont even think of recording this song over knowing I'd be the one to produce it. You need a song in 2 days. I'm going to make this simple. You rewrite the song, and bam. You have your song in 1 day."

"But it would still be produced by you."

"Actually, No. No way do I want to sit there and listen to a load of crap from the 90's. Take this CD off my hands, because it could be better, you can make that song better Jude, and you know it."

"Go talk to Georgia, Darius." Jude picked up her guitar and walked into Studio B.

Using the computer she searched the internet for any sign of Frozen. Finding only lyrics, she took the advice Darius had given her. She wouldn't record the song, but she could still play it.

"_Cause he's frozen  
Under an ocean of ice  
He lets me walk there   
Under his moon at night  
He's frozen  
He shields my eyes from the sun  
The great believer  
Doesn't believe anyone"_

Tommy walked in. Immediately Jude stopped playing and shut off the monitor, stupidly forgetting to shut the webpage.

Tommy looked around puzzled. He thought to himself. _I know I heard frozen somewhere…does that mean Darius came by? Shay? Nobody but Darius knows about frozen. I tend to keep it that way. Unless…She knows. _Tommy looked at Jude.

"You." He pointed at her. "Up."

Jude got up. He turned on the moniter of the computer and printed out the lyrics to his song. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT FROZEN?" He yelled at her.

Jude was scared but she wasn't going to let Tommy know that.

"First off. CALM DOWN. Second. Darius Came by. He tried to get _your _demo CD, that you told no one about may I add, off his hands, telling me I could re-write the lyrics because it was a load of crap. He said I could make it better and I knew I could. Of course, I didn't take the CD. I figured if you didn't tell anyone about it and no one knew about it then you didn't want anyone to know. So he left. After about half an hour of searching I found the lyics online. Sorry if all I wanted to do was see how it sounded. It's not like I was trying to change the song, I'm not even going to record it."

Tommy Stormed out of the room to look for Darius. He found him talking to Georgia, with frozen in his hand. Tommy stormed up to him and snatched the CD from Darius.

Darius was angry. "Who do you think you are?"

"No Darius, who you you think _you _are? Trying to get the CD off your hands and giving it to Jude. It isnt you. You want something."

"Tommy, give me the CD." Georgia said sternly.

"Let me think about it. No. The CD is rightfully mine. I started recording it, I never finished. You don't own it."

"But I still do." Darius said.

"Oh?" Tommy threw the CD on the ground. He stepped on it over and over until he was sure it cracked. He took the lyrics and ripped them up. "Now. Nobody owns it. The world is never going to know about frozen. My version. Or Judes." He stormed out of G major, got in his viper and drove off.

A few hours later Jude's phone rang. A picture of Tommy popped up on the phone.

"Hello? Tommy?"

"No. This is Doctor Rosenburg. Is this Jude Harrison?"

"Yes. Why do you have Tommy's phone?"

"Im sorry miss Harrison. I saw no family listed in the phone book so I called the one labeled "My Girl." Anyway. There has been a shooting and you're friend Tommy got shot while driving. His car is totaled and he has lost a lot of blood already."

"Is he going to live?" Jude was crying.

"It is unclear. You can come to the hospital and sit in the waiting room. Your picture is on this phone so when you get here we can talk face to face."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone.

Running out of G major Jude got into her car. She didn't care she was speeding, and luckily no cops were around to catch her. Making it to the hospital in what seemed to be an hour, she ran in.

"Hi I'm looking for Doctor Rosenburg?" She asked the nurse at the desk.

Doctor Rosenburg came up to her.

"Miss Harrison?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Miss Harrison."

"Follow me."

Doctor Rosenburg took her to a room where she could see Tommy in the hospital bed sleeping or so she thought.

"The bullet was removed from his spine. Lucky guy. He can still walk. Last year we had a patient who got shot and now he's paralyzed for life. Your friend is one lucky guy."

"But is he going to live Doctor?" Jude asked with tears in her eyes.

Docor Rosenburg replied with the four words. "Only Time Will Tell."


	5. Sadie Kidnapped

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews:) Im glad you like it! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter…lol. **

**nessalyn****: lol ur rite… it is just the beginning…. lol**

**Last Time: **

_Running out of G major Jude got into her car. She didn't care she was speeding, and luckily no cops were around to catch her. Making it to the hospital in what seemed to be an hour, she ran in._

"_Hi I'm looking for Doctor Rosenburg?" She asked the nurse at the desk._

_Doctor Rosenburg came up to her._

"_Miss Harrison?" He asked._

"_Yes, I'm Miss Harrison."_

"_Follow me."_

_Doctor Rosenburg took her to a room where she could see Tommy in the hospital bed sleeping or so she thought._

"_The bullet was removed from his spine. Lucky guy. He can still walk. Last year we had a patient who got shot and now he's paralyzed for life. Your friend is one lucky guy." _

"_But is he going to live Doctor?" Jude asked with tears in her eyes._

_Docor Rosenburg replied with the four words. "Only Time Will Tell."_

**And Now, Onto the fanfic:)**

Jude sat beside Tommy hoping for a sign that he would be okay.

Sadie ran inside.

"Oh my gosh, Jude! Is Tommy Okay? Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah Sades. I'm fine, I just hope he comes around…" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Sadie ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay Jude. Don't worry, he's gonna be okay."

"Yeah but what if it isn't? I'll feel guilty… we had an argument back at G major before he left, then he had an argument with Darius… Sades what if he isn't okay?" Jude said crying now.

"Shhh. Jude. Don't think like that."

"I know…Thanks Sadie."

"I'm here for you Jude. What was the argument about?"

"Some song he made when he walked from Boyz Attack. I think it was called Frozen. Anyway. Darius came by and tried to get the Demo off his hands. I didn't take it, but I looked up the lyrics on the internet and I found them. I sang the chorus, changing It and whatever, I wasn't going to record it…then he came in and we argued about it. Oh shay was there too."

"Shay? _The _Shay?"

"Is there any other 'Shay' that we know of?"

"Jude. I'm going to need you to stay here. Watch out on Tommy. I think I may know how he ended up here."

"How?"

"I'll tell you soon, but first let me go see if I'm sure. If there's _any_ sign of Tommy waking up, text me."

"Alright Sades. But be careful."

They hugged each other.

"Don't worry sis, He'll be fine."

"Thanks Sades."

Sadie left the hospital, took out her cell and called Shay.

"Yo."

"Hey Shay. It's Sadie."

"_Sexy Sadie. _How can I help you?"

"I _really _need to talk to you. Meet me at Bennet Park In 20 minutes?"

"Talk to me about what?"

"I'll explain when you get there. Please Shay? Please Please Please?"

"Alright…"

"Thanks Shay!" And Sadie hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Sadie was on a bench at Bennet Park waiting for Shay. She thought to herself. _I know he did it… If Tommy was arguing with Darius about frozen…where was shay in the whole process? I'm going to make him admit it. _She turned a tape recorder on, and made sure it wasn't visible. She then laid out a blanket and food. Sitting on the blanket She waited.

Shay came about 10 minutes later.

"You're late."

"Well. It's hard to find someone in a _huge _park when they didn't tell you where they'd be."

"I guess that's true…"

"So what did you want to talk about?" He sat down next to her.

"I know it was you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who hospitalized my sister's boyfriend."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh yeah? Who hate's Tommy's Guts? Who can't stand Tommy? Where were you when Darius and Tommy were arguing about Frozen? You knew where he was going, because you know everywhere he goes, Jude always talks about it. You shot Tommy. You want Jude All to your - - "

Sadie was cut off by a hand slapping her.

"You talk anymore. I'll make sure you are hospitalized too. Just like Tommy. Except you'll suffer a worse fate."

Sadie was scared. She knew he wouldn't let her go, because she knew all this information.

"Stay.Right.Here."

And with that said Shay got up and went to his car.

Sadie thought to herself again. _Does he –honestly- think I'm that stupid? There has to be something he wants… he wouldn't just leave me here, he knows I'd try to escape… Maybe that's what he wants…_

About 5 minutes later Shay was back.

"Wow…looks like my - -"

Sadie cut him off. "Plan Failed?"

"How did - -"

"I know that? You're so easy to read, I feel like I'm reading a book when I talk to you. You're either so obvious or predictable."

"It isn't _that _obvious."

"Then how did I know you shot Tommy? When all the clues get put together Shay, You become a book. A book I've read about a million times."

"If you mention Tommy one more time, I swear I'll kill you."

"Tommy."

"That's It. You're coming with me."

He took her by her hair and dragged her to his car. Luckily the trunk of his car was huge, so she wasn't squished.

"And you stay in there." With that said he shut the trunk, driving off to his house.

Once they got there he took her out, still dragging her by the hair and threw her on the couch.

"Welcome to the Shay Mansion. I'm Shay. Your worst nightmare."

Sadie was scared. She knew Shay had been arrested before for raping underage girls.

Sitting next to her on the couch, Shay made every move he could. Having taken Karate when she was a child, She kicked, punched and basically did everything imaginable to keep Shay off of her.

"I don't give up that easily, Not to a Sexy girl like you."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

He slapped her again.

"Don't you talk to me like that. Your room is ready. Go up and sleep. It's the third door on your left, either that or" He pointed to a case full of Guns. "Loaded and ready to go."

Sadie gulped and did as she was told. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Pressing Charges

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews :) lol! like I said before they keep me going….anyway due to so many reviews…. heres chapter six. enjoy!**

**Last time:**

_Sitting next to her on the couch, Shay made every move he could. Having taken Karate when she was a child, She kicked, punched and basically did everything imaginable to keep Shay off of her._

"_I don't give up that easily, Not to a Sexy girl like you."_

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."_

_He slapped her again. _

"_Don't you talk to me like that. Your room is ready. Go up and sleep. It's the third door on your left, either that or" He pointed to a case full of Guns. "Loaded and ready to go."_

_Sadie gulped and did as she was told. This was going to be a long night._

**And now, onto the fanfic :)**

Sadie went upstairs, with shay following her.

"Um… Don't you have your own room?"

"I thought I'd crash with you."

"Yeah well I don't want to crash with you, go to your room and sleep."

"Didn't I say not to talk to me that way? Unless you _want _your life to end 60 years before it's supposed to."

"Shay. You can't have me."

"Oh Yes I can. I'm determined to have you one way or another."

Shay walked closer to Sadie and Sadie backed away. She was scared. Backing away until she couldn't anymore, Sadie fell on the bed. Shay on top of her. Holding her down steady, he began kissing her hard. Removing his shirt and her blouse and Sadie tried to get away. Punching Sadie, Shay got closer. Sadie kicked him off, but he got back. About to unzip his pants, His uncle, Darius came in the room steaming mad.

"SHAY. WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Sadie was crying now.

"Darius… I know he's your nephew, but he just tried to rape me!"

"Yeah, So?" Shay said. "I said I was determined to have you in one way or another."

"Man, that's enough. Sadie, Come with me, I'll take you home."

"Actually Darius, can you drop me off at the hospital? Tommy was shot."

"Tom?"

"Look before you go all crazy, I know Tommy isn't your favorite person. But Shay shot him, and Jude's really shaken up… I have to be there for her."

"I understand. I'll Take you. _Shay _Shot him? Do you have any proof?"

"He said it himself."

"Unless you have a rec- -" He was cut off by Sadie.

"Recording? Yup. Got it right here." She took out the mini tape recorder.

"You little bitch." Shay was angry.

"Shut up, Shay."

Sadie Played the tape.

**Start Tape:**

"_I know it was you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're the one who hospitalized my sister's boyfriend."_

"_I did no such thing." _

"_Oh yeah? Who hate's Tommy's Guts? Who can't stand Tommy? Where were you when Darius and Tommy were arguing about Frozen? You knew where he was going, because you know everywhere he goes, Jude always talks about it. You shot Tommy. You want Jude All to your - - "_

_Sadie was cut off by a hand slapping her. _

"_You talk anymore. I'll make sure you are hospitalized too. Just like Tommy. Except you'll suffer a worse fate."_

**End Tape.**

Shay was silent. Darius looked at his Nephew.

"Why Shay? Why Tom Quincy of all people?"

"Even _I _can tell you that. He wants Jude all to himself. He's not going to rest until he has her. Just like Tommy never wanted Jude and Shay together, Shay doesn't want Jude and Tommy together. He feels that if they end up together he'll never get her, and her working with him every waking moment of the day, Shay's thinking they'll end up getting a little too close. And he doesn't want that."

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said before, Shay. You are like a book I've read about a million times."

Silence filled the room. Darius broke it.

"I thought you were over raping girls Shay. I guess Jail didn't do you any good. Sadie I'll take you to the hospital now."

"Thanks Darius." Sadie got her things.

When she finally got to the hospital, Sadie thanked Darius and he told her that if she ever needed anything, she could go to him. Waving at Darius and thanking him again, Sadie rushed into Tommy's room to find Jude half asleep there.

"Jude?"

"Sadie! Where have you been?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know. Any sign of Tommy yet?"

"Not one. And yes I want to know."

Sadie Sighed.

"Alright, First off I know who it was. It was Shay."

"Shay shot Tommy?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"He wants You all to himself. He's not going to rest until he has you. Just like Tommy never wanted you and Shay together, Shay doesn't want you and Tommy together. He feels that if you end up together he'll never get you, and you working with him every waking moment of the day, Shay's thinking you'll end up getting a little too close. And he doesn't want that."

"Ew… I don't want Shay."

"Well, you're not going to be seeing him for a long time once he's behind bars." Sadie smiled.

"How? You don't have proof he said that he shot Tommy."

"I have a tape recording." She smiled again.

"Yeah, but you were out for a bunch of hours. It couldn't take that long to get it out of him, and you're covered in bruises. Sadie what else happened!"

"Okay… well you know in the past Shay was arrested for raping underage girl's right?"

"Yeah…Sades… He didn't."

Sadie was silent.

"Sadie he did _not _try to rape you!"

Sadie still said nothing.

"SADIE!"

"He tried to rape me. But Darius came in shortly after he took of my blouse and stopped him." She was crying. "Jude. I was so scared."

Jude hugged her big sister. She never thought she would see her cry.

"Shh. Sadie. It's going to be okay. Like you said. He's going behind bars soon. Don't worry Sadie. Everything's going to be fine. He didn't get that far."

"Thanks Jude."

"Anytime."

Jude and Sadie sat there in hopes of Tommy waking up. It was around three o' clock in the morning and Sadie was fast asleep. Jude couldn't sleep knowing that Tommy might be dead. Her cell phone vibrated to a text message from her mother.

_Jude Elizabeth Harrison you and Sadie have been gone for two days. You are scaring me to death. I cant sleep because I don't know where you are. Where are you? – Mom._

Jude sent a message back.

_I'm sorry mom, but Tommy got shot and he is in the hospital. I've been here ever since I left G-Major two days ago. You can come in the morning. - Jude_

Getting no text message back, she decided her mother either fell asleep or got the message. Jude was half asleep when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Jude."

"Tommy?" She was wide awake now.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Tommy you're alive."

"What happened? All I remember was fighting with you and Darius and storming out of G major… and a gun…"

"Tommy. You were shot. Shay shot you. The doctor said that you were shot in the spine, but you were lucky because you can still walk… Tommy I'm so glad you're alive…"

"Me too girl. Me too. What time is it?"

Jude looked at her cell phone.

"4:12AM"

"Get some sleep Jude."

"Are you crazy? I can't sleep."

"Jude I'll be fine. Sleep. For me?"

"Tommy. You know once I'm up, I'm up."

"Alright. You got me there."

The next three hours went by slowly for Jude. Around 7AM Sadie awoke from her nap to find Tommy sitting up and Jude sleeping soundly.

"Tommy! You're alive!... I'm not dreaming, Am I?"

Tommy laughed.

"No Sades. You're not dreaming."

"I'm so glad to see you're alive Tommy! Does Jude know?"

"Yeah, I woke up around four and she was up."

"Oh. Well anyway. The guy that did this to you is going behind bars, not only for attempted murder, but for trying to rape an 18 yr old."

"Shay tried to rape you?" Tommy was angry now.

"Yeah, But Darius stopped him. I'm most defiantly pressing charges against him."

"How far did he get?"

"All he did was remove my blouse. So not that far."

"I can't wait for the day he stays behind bars. FOREVER."

Tommy's Yelling woke Jude up.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"I'm sorry Jude. Just talking to Sadie. I guess I got angry at Shay."

I'm going to call the cops. I'll be back soon.

She left.

Jude walked up to Tommy and sat beside him. He allowed her to rest her head on his chest.

"You look tired girl."

Jude laughed.

"I was up all night."

"But you could have gone to sleep."

"And miss any sign of you being alive? You're kidding right?"

"Jude. Don't worry about me so much."

"I can't help it Tommy. I don't know where I would be if I lost you. I have to worry. Plus we had that whole argument about Frozen… I feel like it's my fault you ended up here."

"Never say that Jude. It isn't your fault."

"But… It just feels like it, you know? I mean I should have never re-done the chorus of that song, I was just curious that's all. I'm so sorry Tommy." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, if anyone should be sorry, It should be me. I shouldn't have flipped out on you."

He kissed her.

"Nothing is your fault Jude."

Jude smiled.

"Thanks Tommy."

After about five minutes Jude's mother came in the room.

"Jude?"

Jude got off of Tommy Quickly.

"Hey mom!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Why were you alone in this room with Tommy, and why were you resting your head on his chest?" Jude's mother asked.

Jude was silent.

"As if I wasn't a teenager once. You're seeing Tommy aren't you?" Victoria laughed.

"Umm…" Jude was cut off by Tommy.

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Look. I know the law. Jude. If you are happy with Tommy, I can't stand between you two. But you be careful. Tommy. If I hear _anything _not appropriate, then Jude is banned from seeing you. Keep it clean. Got it?"

"I get It. Nothing inappropriate. I promise you."

Jude looked to her mom who looked back. Jude mouthed the words "Thanks mom, I love you." and went and hugged her mother.

Jude's mother wished Tommy a speedy recovery and left.

Sadie came in fifteen minutes later. She was gone for over two hours.

"Sadie where did you go?"

"I actually had to go to the police station to present the evidence. They brought Shay down there for questioning too. His hearing is tomorrow at nine AM. They want the victim and witnesses. Tommy, The police talked to the hospital. They said since you've woken up and are okay, you can go to the hearing with me and Jude."

Tommy Nodded. Jude looked scared.

"Don't worry Jude. We'll get Shay for this. I know we will." Sadie went and hugged her sister, and Tommy kissed her.

"What your sister said."

**And you people thought I was going to kill him….**


	7. The Hearing, More Lies?

**Hey Guys! Mandiee Here to thank you all for the reviews again! since there were no questions… I guess I should start writing then… lol**

**Last Time:**

_Sadie came in fifteen minutes later. She was gone for over two hours. _

"_Sadie where did you go?"_

"_I actually had to go to the police station to present the evidence. They brought Shay down there for questioning too. His hearing is tomorrow at nine AM. They want the victim and witnesses. Tommy, The police talked to the hospital. They said since you've woken up and are okay, you can go to the hearing with me and Jude."_

_Tommy Nodded. Jude looked scared._

"_Don't worry Jude. We'll get Shay for this. I know we will." Sadie went and hugged her sister and Tommy kissed her. _

"_What your sister said." _

**And now, Onto the fanfic :)**

Around 6AM the next morning Jude woke up. She woke up Sadie and called Tommy who was still sound asleep in the comfort of his own bed.

Tommy answered his phone, half asleep.

"Hello?"

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Jude? What time is it?" He yawned.

"6AM."

"Jude. Are you nuts?"

"Hmm… Let's see… I'm dating you so I must be."

He laughed.

"Jude. Why 6AM? Why not 7?"

"Because you have to be here by seven, so we can get there by nine."

"Where is this hearing anyway?"

"You'll see. Be here by seven…Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.

An Hour later the doorbell rang. Sadie Answered.

"Tommy! Hey. Jude's still getting ready." She said. "If she would HURRY UP then maybe WE WOULDN'T BE LATE."

Jude came down the stairs.

"Oh shush Sadie. I'm ready."

Tommy stared at her. _Damn she looks good. How am I going to tell her…?_ He thought and sighed.

"Everything okay Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah everything's fine Jude." He lied.

"Alright then… Sadie I'll go with Tommy in his car, you go with mom and dad?"

"Gotcha. See you in about two hours."

Before Tommy could say anything Jude walked out and sat in the passenger seat of his viper. Tommy sighed again and started the car up. The Car ride there was silent. After about an hour of driving, Jude broke it.

"Quincy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Jude. Don't worry."

"Tommy. You know damn well it isn't 'nothing', what's on your mind?"

Tommy thought to himself. _How am I going to tell her, I want to be with her, more then anything, but right now I don't think it's the best time to be dating… with shay and all… that and if the press finds out… that's not going to be good either._

"Well Quincy?"

Tommy Sighed.

"Tommy, you're scaring me."

"Look. Jude. With everything going on… Shay being back, EJ, Darius and Georgia at the studio, your dad, Sadie… I don't want to risk 'us' getting out to the world just yet… I think…maybe we should quit dating… just for a while."

Jude looked hurt and stood silent.

"Jude…" Tommy began. He was cut off by Jude.

"Don't say anymore, Quincy."

The rest of the ride was silent. When they got there Tommy parked the viper, and got around to help Jude out of the car, though she was already out. She walked ahead of him. She didn't talk to him. Before the hearing she convinced Sadie to switch places with her, just so she didn't have to be near him. Darius walked in with Shay, and Sadie had all the evidence right in front of her.

Through the whole hearing all Jude could think about was why Tommy did what he did… She figured she'd talk to him after the hearing.

"Miss Harrison, what exactly did Shay do to you?"

Sadie sighed.

"Sexually Abuse me."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Actually, to make this case shorter, I have proof He shot Tommy Quincy, and he tried to sexually abuse me."

Sadie played the tape.

When the tape was over the Judge spoke.

"The Jury will now make their decision, and the court will continue in 15 minutes."

Jude went into the bathroom, finally letting the tears rush out. She knew this would happen.

"It's so like him." She thought out loud, Just as Sadie walked in the door.

"Jude are you okay?"

"Sadie. He broke up with me." She sobbed.

"He what! Why?"

"He said he didn't want anyone to find out. But a while back he said he didn't care who knew."

"So he lied to you."

"Again."

Sadie hugged her sister.

"It's going to be okay. Come on. We have to get back to the courtroom."

"Just what I need. More Joy."

When they got back to the courtroom the Judge spoke.

"The Jury finds Shay, Guilty. Shay is sentenced to three years. Court Adjourned."

Tommy went up to Sadie.

"I have to talk to you." He dragged her into the women's bathroom.

"Tommy? This is the women's room?"

"I don't care. Look I messed up Sadie I - -." He was cut off by Sadie.

"Save it. You broke up with Jude. I know the whole thing."

"Look, Sadie I'm not proud of that."

"Whatever Tommy, all I know is that you hurt her, I don't want to sit here imagining what you told her or how you told her."

Sadie was walking away slipping on a puddle and fell back into Tommy's arms. Without thinking Twice, Tommy kissed her.

Jude walked in to see the two making out, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah Sadie, It's really '_going to be okay!_'" Tears formed in Jude's eyes and her mascara ran.

"You can drive home with him! I'm going with mom!" And with that she stormed out.

"Jude wait!"

Both Tommy and Sadie called after her, but Jude kept going. She didn't want to talk to any of them. Not her backstabbing sister or Tommy. She wanted to forget them all. She got into the back of her mothers car and cried her eyes out the whole ride back. When they got home Jude ran out of the car, literally tore off her clothes, went in the bathroom, took a nice relaxing bath though the water was more tears then water, changed into fresh pajamas and went to bed. Her cell phone rang numerous times and a picture of Tommy popped up. She ignored the calls and got so sick of them, she shut the phone off before drifting off to sleep.

Not being able to sleep Jude took out her guitar and thought of new lyrics for a song, so she would have something for Georgia and she'd get off her case. Of course, all her songs except maybe two or three had to do with Tommy.

_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now _

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?

My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

Jude played for two hours straight before getting the right melody to go along with the words, finally getting it right she put the guitar and notebook away. She laid down on her bed when Sadie came in.

"I don't want to talk to you, Get out of my room."

"Jude, please. He kissed me, I swear."

Jude couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, went up to Sadie, and punched her right in the face, causing her to fall back out of her bedroom.

"And Stay out."

Jude slammed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile Sadie went to the bathroom. _Thank god she didn't hit me that hard, but I don't blame her for being mad. _Sadie thought.

Jude and Sadie both cried themselves to sleep that night, not knowing the pain they caused each other, just for a guy.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

I know there hasn't been an update in a WHILE. Bear with me school got in the way.

Chapter eight is going to be re-written over my vacation break april 12 - april 24 and maybe i could get chapters 9 and 10.Once school starts again I wont be back until the summer.

ANY IDEAS PLEASE EMAIL MEOR ADD ME TO YOUR AIM/AOL LIST – " AnglBbyGrrl "

Feel free to give ideas n such…. But I'll be back soon with another update. To keep you up to date if you want spoilers or anything of that sort Email/ IM me…. AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you don't want the story spoiled, then don't ask for spoilers.

Mandiee


	9. I'm Gone

**Hey Guys! Mandiee Here to thank you all for bearing with me for about - - what a year or a little less? I'm so sorry for the REALLY LONG DELAY ! but so many things got in the way and my computer crashed too …. But I'm back now for good to write so here we go:**

**Last Time:**

_Jude played for two hours straight before getting the right melody to go along with the words, finally getting it right she put the guitar and notebook away. She laid down on her bed when Sadie came in._

"_I don't want to talk to you, Get out of my room."_

"_Jude, please. He kissed me, I swear."_

_Jude couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, went up to Sadie, and punched her right in the face, causing her to fall back out of her bedroom._

"_And Stay out."_

_Jude slammed the door and locked it._

_Meanwhile Sadie went to the bathroom. Thank god she didn't hit me that hard, but I don't blame her for being mad. Sadie thought._

_Jude and Sadie both cried themselves to sleep that night, not knowing the pain they caused each other, just for a guy._

**And now, Onto the fanfic :)**

The next morning, Jude got up and looked at her cell phone.

" … 17 missed calls, 5 voicemail's " she mumbled and looked through the phone.

" They're all from Tommy. " She sighed and began listening to the voicemails.

VM1: Jude we have to talk, call me back ASAP.

VM2: Jude where are you? I need to talk to you. Call me back.

VM3: JUDE I CANT SLEEP! CALL ME BACK SOON!

VM4: Jude. I know you're mad but can you call me back?

VM5: Jude. Come on Pick up.

BEEP

Jude threw her phone at the door. " Fuck you, Quincy. "

There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Jude yelled.

"Jude, Honey can I come in?" Victoria yelled back.

Jude Got up and unlocked her door.

"Jude, Honey Just talk to your sister, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

Jude had enough.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT? SADIE && TOMMY? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GOD DAMN PROBLEM? ALL OF YOU IN THIS HOUSE HAVE THAT PROBLEM OF NOT LEAVING ANYONE THE FUCK ALONE WHEN THEY WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO SADIE, TO TOMMMY OR TO ANYONE. WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT? AND AT THIS POINT I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU ARE MY MOTHER I WILL STILL THROW YOU OUR OF MY ROOM IF YOU DON'T GET OUT. YOU HAVE UNTIL THE DAMN COUNT OF THREE TO GET OUT I SWEAR YOU DON'T WANT ME TO THROW YOU OUT BECAUSE THAT WONT BE PRETTY."

"One."

Victoria Stood Still, and sat there shocked.

"Two."

Victoria Got up and left.

"THREE." Jude yelled & slammed the door and locked it shut.

"AND STAY OUT." She collapsed on her bed, crying.

By her window, Tommy could see her crying on her bed.

"Should I go in? Or will I just complicate things?" Tommy looked through the window.

Opening it, he stepped inside. "Jude."

Jude just stood there. "_Lord – Please don't let it be him." _Jude looked up to see Tommy Standing There. "What."

"Listen – Don't be mad at Sadie, alright? She's right I did Kiss her."

"I don't care. This is why I can't stand you."

"Jude, Listen I'm sorry for everything I've caused you, I just really love you a lot."

"Then you smash your lips on my sisters? Oh yeah you really love me Tommy." She was crying.

"Jude …" Tommy Started.

"How much of this do we have to go through? How many times Tommy? How many times? I can't take it anymore."

"Jude. That's how relationships are. Rocky."

"Yeah, but not this much."

He went up to her and Held her.

Jude pushed him off.

"Leave me alone."

And with that Jude went into her drawer and took what seemed to be around $2,000.00, grabbed her suitcase and stuffed clothes into it without folding them, shut the suitcase and stormed out of her house.

* * *

**Like it? ) Should i continue? R&R - Thnx - Mandiee **


	10. You wont get to see the tears I cry

**Hey guys ! Mandiee here to tell you the same thing I did last year .. you guys bear with me for a year or a little less and I know I have been taking long breaks and all I do is apologize but 11th grade is hard and sats && regents take a hell of a long time to study for .. anyway heres the next chapter please read rate & review if you want me to continue because if not then I'll stop.**

**Last Time:**

_Opening it, he stepped inside. "Jude."_

_Jude just stood there. "Lord – Please don't let it be him." Jude looked up to see Tommy Standing There. "What."_

"_Listen – Don't be mad at Sadie, alright? She's right I did Kiss her."_

"_I don't care. This is why I can't stand you."_

"_Jude, Listen I'm sorry for everything I've caused you, I just really love you a lot."_

"_Then you smash your lips on my sisters? Oh yeah you really love me Tommy." She was crying._

"_Jude …" Tommy Started._

"_How much of this do we have to go through? How many times Tommy? How many times? I can't take it anymore."_

"_Jude. That's how relationships are. Rocky."_

"_Yeah, but not this much."_

_He went up to her and Held her._

_Jude pushed him off._

"_Leave me alone."_

_And with that Jude went into her drawer and took what seemed to be around $2,000.00, grabbed her suitcase and stuffed clothes into it without folding them, shut the suitcase and stormed out of her house._

**And now, Onto the fanfic :)**

_What did I just do?_ Jude asked herself in her head. She got into her car, eyeing the blue viper in the driveway. Before she got in, she went to her trunk and got a can of spray paint, his viper was no longer blue, but white and red also.

_Patriotic much Quincy? _Jude laughed to herself. She threw out the cans and got into her car, beginning to drive away.

Tommy came out a few minutes after she left and eyed his car. His mouth dropped.

What Jude hadn't realized is everything she did spelled out a few things. The car read:

" I.L.U Tom Quincy. A.A.F "

Jude began driving off into the night and Tommy's blue viper did nothing but follow.

Jude hadn't realized this. As she stopped by a red light she heard something coming from the backseat. She turned around and Sadie sat up in the car.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked calmly.

"Listen Jude, I feel horrible. But at least let me explain what happened?"

"You have three minutes."

"Look Jude, all I did was yell at him for what he did to you, I turned around to leave & I slipped on a puddle on the floor & he caught me… I don't know why we kissed I guess it just happened." Sadie looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"It takes two to kiss, but it takes one to back away." Jude countered & gave her sister a cold look.

"I tried Jude! But To-"

"Tommy what? Tommy kissed you? It's his fault? Is that what your going to say? That's what you ALWAYS say. I punched you yesterday, I can do it again today except this time through this window." She resumed driving.

"Jude .. what will it take for you to be my sister again?"

"Turning back time and stopping you from being born might help."

"That was cold Jude."

"Aww, Is Sadie gonna cry now? Oh right. I don't care." Jude turned around and looked at Sadie and sighed. She stopped driving again.

"I'm sorry Sades. I know you didn't mean to do that, but it just hurts me so much, I mean he has a past reputation and you know it and it just hurts to think my boyfriend, of not even a week, mind you, and my sister? That would hurt you to Sadie, and you're better at dealing with this sort of stuff then I am.. you know me I run from things, I leave them unsolved… I'm such a screw up when it comes to relationships. I'm so sorry Sadie."

Jude confessed, with tears in her eyes & rolling down her face. It was obvious she needed a good cry.

Sadie hugged her. "Let the tears out Jude. It's all going to be okay."

With that said Jude cried like a newborn baby.

"Jude I'm sorry too.. I mean your right it does take two to kiss, but one to back away. I should have backed away, I just missed him .. I'm really sorry, I swear to you it will never happen again."

"If there ever is an _again_." Jude replied.

"Jude?"

"Yeah Sadie?"

"Can you drop me off at the bank? I need to deposit some money, and I'll meet you back home, we'll go shopping later?" She asked.

Jude smiled. "Sure."

After dropping her off at the bank Jude turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs was on the radio, she sang along:

"_Here I am .. once again._

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it… Can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up.. deep inside…_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry_

……

_Behind these hazel eyes."_

The song trailed off in her mind and her eyes began tearing up again. She passed G major about five times before deciding not to go in. She kept seeing the blue viper everywhere. Was Tommy following her? .. He couldn't be.

Jude drove off to a secret place she remembered from when she was a kid. She sat there in the car, crying.

A knock at the window indicated someone was there. Jude looked up and there stood Tommy. Jude got out of the car. They were in a quaint little clearing somewhere in the woods.

"Heya Quincy." Jude said in a small voice.

"Hey girl."

An awkward silence filled the area.

"… Look Jude, I didn't mean to break your heart again."

Jude laughed sarcastically.

"My heart cant possibly break Quincy, when it wasn't even _whole_ to start with."

"I'm so sorry Jude. What had happened was Sadie was yelling at me and she turned to leave… she slipped on a puddle on the floor and I caught her.. it was just the moment it just happened, it meant nothing Jude. Please you have to believe me."

"… I have a quote for you. Because obviously explaining things to you doesn't work around here."

"_Doesn't matter what you do It's what you did that's hurting you."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you figure it out Quincy. I have a bridge I've gotta burn. See you in hell."

And with that said she got in her car, and drove off to the airport.

* * *

**Be sure to R&R .. i noee i just got back on writing this but tell me what you think thankss -Mandiee**


	11. Goodbye Canada

**Heyy. Mandiee here again. Not that many reviews last time .. but heres chapter 11 anyway. If you have any ideas feel free to email me, send a msg, or add me to your AIM/AOL list ( italianshawtymwa )**

**Last time:**

_A knock at the window indicated someone was there. Jude looked up and there stood Tommy. Jude got out of the car. They were in a quaint little clearing somewhere in the woods._

"_Heya Quincy." Jude said in a small voice._

"_Hey girl."_

_An awkward silence filled the area._

"… _Look Jude, I didn't mean to break your heart again."_

_Jude laughed sarcastically._

"_My heart cant possibly break Quincy, when it wasn't even whole to start with."_

"_I'm so sorry Jude. What had happened was Sadie was yelling at me and she turned to leave… she slipped on a puddle on the floor and I caught her.. it was just the moment it just happened, it meant nothing Jude. Please you have to believe me."_

"… _I have a quote for you. Because obviously explaining things to you doesn't work around here."_

"_Doesn't matter what you do It's what you did that's hurting you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Why don't you figure it out Quincy. I have a bridge I've gotta burn. See you in hell."_

_And with that said she got in her car, and drove off to the airport._

**And now, onto the fanfic :) **

Parking the car wherever she could, she got out.

"_Two thousand dollars isn't going to help me .. "_ she thought to herself.

She went to the nearest ATM machine & withdrew about another 2.5k

"_Forty five thousand … will "_ She reassured herself.

She bought a ticket for the most random place that came to her mind.

"New York." She quietly whispered to herself.

"Now why would you wanna go over there for?" A voice said from behind her.

Jude grew angry. Turning around " WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME TO-" Seeing who it was, she shut up in a heartbeat.

"Dad?" She choked out.

"Hey honey. Long time no see or hear from you. How's the family?"

"Um .. they're okay .. I guess. What brings you to the airport?"

"Oh .. just a business trip"

Jude laughed sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"You just laughed sarcastically."

"I did?"

"Jude don't play dumb."

"I can do what I want. You aren't my father, not in my eyes at least."

"Jude it was a while ago .. let that go."

"Yeah okay I'll call the magical fairy and go ' magical fairy this memory really pains me so please can you erase the memory of my father having an affair with another woman and causing my parents a divorce. ' yeah dad, I'll get _right_ on that."

"JUDE. THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR." He yelled.

"Don't you yell at me like that your not my dad." And for the first time, she ran away from the one person who she thought could understand her the most. She wanted to run from everything.

From Tommy, From Sadie, Her mom, Her dad. If Kat and Jamie were there, hell she'd probably want to run away from them too. Life as she knew it was over.

Jude Harrison Instant star would no longer be. She couldn't handle her problems, so she chose to run even though she knew it wouldn't solve anything anyway .. she just ran, ran and left her problems unsolved.

She got to a waiting area and sat down. A couple of hours later she saw her father again in the same waiting area, but he managed not to see her.

"_Is he coming to New York because he heard me say it? .." _She thought to herself.

**Flight 763 Departing from Vancouver, Canada To New York now boarding at gate 12**

Came over the loudspeaker. Jude ran to the gate, gave the attendant her ticket and went to sit down at her seat in the plane.

Waiting for the plane to take off she took out her journal and began writing.

July 23,2006

I did it again .. I ran away from Tommy and all my problems… How could I just leave Tommy there and go to a totally different state? .. All he is.. is a troublemaker, all he does is cause me pain and problems.

Oh Jude listen to yourself, you love him. There's something in you saying that you'll figure it out .. but it just takes time. Rome wasn't built in a day, Jude. oh gosh now your beginning to sound like dad.

You didn't have to run .. you and Tommy are in love with each other you could have fixed it .. but no. No you have to take the " easy " way out and screw things up more then before. If you had stayed, you would probably have been in a conversation with him .. fixing this problem.

What's he going to say when you call him from NEW YORK? He'll be so happy, wont he Jude? Yeah .. um sorry hun but no. He'll probably be crushed, mad, upset, wanting to tear whoever's fault it is limb from limb and I doubt he wants to do that to himself, it seems painful don't you think Jude?

Wow. I'm arguing with myself. Honestly I shouldn't have run .. but I feel like I did the right thing.

(You did the right thing for yourself, Jude.) The right thing for yourself, isn't always the right things for those you love around you.

**Please fasten your seatbelts & prepare for takeoff. Please turn off all electronic devices and attendants will be by shortly with a little snack.**

..Well I'm going to close this entry. All it was, was a bunch of rambling anyway. I'm currently on my way to New York. To a new life, and a New beginning.

Jude.

Closing her journal she sat back closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Two rows in front of her, Her father turned around, looked at her, and smiled.

* * *

**Well heres chapter 11 .. read & rate ! Thanks ! Mandiee.**


	12. The City That Never Sleeps

**Heyy guys. sitOra here ( formally known as mandiee. i decided to use another name instead – yes its sitora. ) Not many reviews this time .. well here's chapter 12.**

**Last Time:**

_Waiting for the plane to take off she took out her journal and began writing._

_July 23,2006_

_I did it again .. I ran away from Tommy and all my problems… How could I just leave Tommy there and go to a totally different state? .. All he is.. is a troublemaker, all he does is cause me pain and problems._

_Oh Jude listen to yourself, you love him. There's something in you saying that you'll figure it out .. but it just takes time. Rome wasn't built in a day, Jude. oh gosh now your beginning to sound like dad._

_You didn't have to run .. you and Tommy are in love with each other you could have fixed it .. but no. No you have to take the " easy " way out and screw things up more then before. If you had stayed, you would probably have been in a conversation with him .. fixing this problem._

_What's he going to say when you call him from NEW YORK? He'll be so happy, wont he Jude? Yeah .. um sorry hun but no. He'll probably be crushed, mad, upset, wanting to tear whoever's fault it is limb from limb and I doubt he wants to do that to himself, it seems painful don't you think Jude?_

_Wow. I'm arguing with myself. Honestly I shouldn't have run .. but I feel like I did the right thing._

_(You did the right thing for yourself, Jude.) The right thing for yourself, isn't always the right things for those you love around you._

_**Please fasten your seatbelts & prepare for takeoff. Please turn off all electronic devices and attendants will be by shortly with a little snack.**_

_..Well I'm going to close this entry. All it was, was a bunch of rambling anyway. I'm currently on my way to New York. To a new life, and a New beginning._

_Jude._

_Closing her journal she sat back closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_Two rows in front of her, Her father turned around, looked at her, and smiled._

**And now, Onto the fanfic:) **

When she got off the plane, she had no idea where she was going. Her guitar in hand, her journal in her backpack and her suitcase were right beside her.

"_I guess I should go somewhere, but where?"_ She thought to herself over and over. Just

then her cell phone rang and a picture of Tommy popped up.

"Well, Well, Well, look what crawled up from the dead." She answered coldly.

"Jude where are you?"

"Nowhere of your concern, Quincy."

"Jude, EVERYWHERE you are, EVERYWHERE you go, IS my concern. Now tell me where you are."

"It isn't right to push people when they're mad at you, that could only make the situation worse."

"Jude, I'm not joking around, where a--"

She cut him off.

"Neither am I Quincy. Goodbye." And she flipped over her Nextel.

" I'm going to make it on my own. " She said to herself, and quietly set off to look for an apartment.

She took a cab to the nearest mall, because she had no other place to go. Picking up a newspaper for 50 cents, she sat in a Starbucks Coffee shop & began looking for an apartment. Circling a few choices with her pen, she took the cab again.

The cab driver didn't show his face, but he was kind of creepy, at least Jude thought so.

She handed him the newspaper and told him to go to the first address circled, and to make his way down the page.

"You sure you wanna go there?" The cab driver asked in a raspy voice.

"Um, why shouldn't I?"

"That's a bad neighborhood. Muggings, Shootings, that sorta stuff, day in, day out.

Jude gulped and crossed off the address. "Okay, Lets not go there then."

" Look, gimmie that there, and I'll tell you your best bet to go to. "

Jude handed him the newspaper.

The cab driver crossed off all the addresses except the last one she circled.

He pointed to the last address circled.

"Alright, you know these places better then me. Lets go."

"It's all the way on the other side of town, you sure you have enough?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Can we please go?"

And with that said the cab driver drove off.

**Meanwhile at the address the cab driver circled:**

Tommy began to pace.

"Thank god for Nextel's having GPS tracking on their phones, huh Mrs. Harrison?"

She nodded. "What made her run off to New York anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know. I screwed up again." He sat down.

"How so?"

"Mrs. Harrison I really don't want to talk about it."

She tapped her foot. Tommy sighed.

"I broke up with Jude. I ended up Kissing Sadie right after that, and Jude saw it. Look Mrs. Harrison I know what you're going to say, I love Jude I'm sure of that, but it is possible to love someone, and like someone else. I'm caught between the Harrison Sisters. Jude because she's a loving, caring person, She knows right from wrong, smart, funny, cute, knows what to say when you need to hear it the most, she has dignity, she respects herself. Yeah she has her temper and she runs off, but no ones perfect. Sadie because she's understanding, she's totally the opposite of what you expect her to be. She's funny, she knows where she stands, she takes no for an answer, her style, just who she is. Her attitude. It's just all so complicated. I know I want to be with Jude, but a part of me wants a chance with Sadie..."

"_Did i just pour out my entire heart, to Jude's mother? oh Tommy get ready for the longest lecture of you get the heck away from my daughters you've ever heard." _He thought to himself.

Mrs. Harrison Just stood there, trying to process all that was said.

Five minutes later, she got up and left.

**Back in the Cab:**

"Here ya are lil missy." The cab driver said.

"Um .. thanks. How much do I owe ya?"

"Seventy Six Eighty."

Jude handed him $80.00 "Keep the change."

And she got out.

She walked up and found the door open, but decided to ring the bell instead.

A Man with tears falling out of his eyes knowing he was falling apart answered the door.

"Hi I'm here for the apart ... ment." Jude looked up. "Tommy?" She said in shock.

Just as she was about to leave he pulled her inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing here Quincy?! Do you follow me everywhere I go?" Jude asked.

"No. This is my house, I'm renting the apartment, didn't you bother to look at the last name? Usually when people want to check out apartments, they call first."

"... Whatever. I'll just go look for something else."

"Jude. You aren't going to find anything in one day, even if you do you'll need a bed. You can't do that in one day. Look I have an extra bed in my room. A single bed okay? You can sleep in that, You can stay until you find a place of your own."

"You don't get it Quincy. The whole point of coming here was to forget you and Canada."

"Jude come on! Don't throw that bullshit in my face, You know just as well as i do that you couldn't forget me OR Canada even if you tried."

"You're wrong Quincy."

"Oh I am? Your music is part of Canada, could you forget that? NO you KNOW YOU CANT. And you know what else? you said it yourself your music would be NOTHING if i hadn't been there helping you EVERY STEP OF THE WAY, your music would be nothing. And Jude? This little drama problem we have, if we can't solve it – we need to put it aside, because this is delaying your CD to launch on time."

Jude stood silent.

"What, you know I'm right now? You can't say anything?"

Jude sat on the couch. Tommy sat next to her.

"I want to solve it." She said in a small voice. "I don't want to go through this with you anymore, I just want it to be us and a few arguments here and there, not constantly everyday, night, every moment of my life, Tommy I want us to work."

"Babe, don't forget, you're still sixteen."

"When's my birthday Quincy?"

He stood silent. She looked at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Right. You even forgot that day." Her voice was smaller now.

"Jude, you don't even know my birthday."

"March 5th."

He stood silent again. She looked at him.

"If my offer still stands, I'll be in the bathroom in the shower. Make it easier on both of us and please only talk to me if the words out of your mouth wont hurt me."

"... Your offer still stands."

"Thanks." She headed for the shower.

Tommy went to his bed and laid down. His cell phone rang and a picture of him & Sadie kissing popped up.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. I miss you."

"Um, there really isn't that much to miss."

"Why'd you have to go to New York for Tom?"

"Oh you know, just business, Seeing if we can move Jude out here."

"Oh, then she'll need a new producer." She said happily.

"Actually Georgia & EJ have already tried giving her new producers, she almost went insane, so they decided to leave me with her for her next three CD's to be launched."

"And how long will that take?

"Few .. years.?"

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm quite serious."

"Then I'll just have to move out to New York with you."

"Sadie .."

"What are you scared Jude will find out? Tommy she's seventeen."

"No .. she's still sixteen."

"What are you stupid?! She turned 17 Yesterday !!! You know when she ran off and got on that plane to the stupid place your at now?! God Tommy where have you been!!?"

Tommy sat there in shock. He didn't hear Jude come in and lay down on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Sadie? I really forgot her birthday?"

Before Sadie could answer, Jude did for her.

"Yeah Quincy." She said holding back tears. "You really did." And she turned around and slept.

"Sadie I'll call you back." Was all Tommy could say before hanging up & shutting off his phone.

"_You are such an idiot Quincy. How could you forget her 17th like that?"_ And he fell asleep.

**Well that was chapter 12 R&R Please. Thanks !! sitOra.**


	13. I love you Jude Harrison

**Hey guys !! sitOra here ... again not many reviews but eh... thats okay. Here's chapter 13. **

**NOTE: I don't own any of the lyrics.**

**Last Time:**

_Tommy went to his bed and laid down. His cell phone rang and a picture of him & Sadie kissing popped up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey.. I miss you."_

"_Um, there really isn't that much to miss."_

"_Why'd you have to go to New York for Tom?"_

"_Oh you know, just business, Seeing if we can move Jude out here."_

"_Oh, then she'll need a new producer." She said happily._

"_Actually Georgia & EJ have already tried giving her new producers, she almost went insane, so they decided to leave me with her for her next three CD's to be launched."_

"_And how long will that take?_

"_Few .. years.?"_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_No I'm quite serious."_

"_Then I'll just have to move out to New York with you."_

"_Sadie .."_

"_What are you scared Jude will find out? Tommy she's seventeen."_

"_No .. she's still sixteen."_

"_What are you stupid?! She turned 17 Yesterday !!! You know when she ran off and got on that plane to the stupid place your at now?! God Tommy where have you been!!?"_

_Tommy sat there in shock. He didn't hear Jude come in and lay down on the bed on the opposite side of the room._

"_Sadie? I really forgot her birthday?"_

_Before Sadie could answer, Jude did for her._

"_Yeah Quincy." She said holding back tears. "You really did." And she turned around and slept._

"_Sadie I'll call you back." Was all Tommy could say before hanging up & shutting off his phone._

"_You are such an idiot Quincy. How could you forget her 17th like that?" And he fell asleep._

**And now, onto the fanfic :)**

* * *

****

The next morning, Tommy woke up around 5 to his cell phone vibrating under his face.

The same picture of him and Sadie kissing popped up. He took his phone off the charger and went into the living room.

"Hello?" he said sleepily

"Hey Sweetie. I'm right outside, could you unlock the door for me?" Sadie asked happily.

"You're where?" His mouth dropped.

"Outside silly." She laughed.

He stood silent and went and unlocked the door.

"Hi sweetie." Sadie said happily, and kissed him, and surprisingly he kissed back.

Just at that second, Jude was on her way to the bathroom to wash up and she saw the two kissing, though she didn't say anything and continued up the stairs to the bathroom.

When the kissing stopped Tommy thought to himself "_You idiot. You love Jude, Not Sadie. I didn't even like that, I think i just kissed back to shut her up..._" Just then Sadie broke the silence.

"So sweetie, where do I sleep?"

Tommy was a bit angry.

"In a hotel, or better yet, in your own house back up in Canada. Your choice."

Jude was coming down the stairs about to yell at Tommy for what she saw before, but she stopped at the top of the stairs listening to the argument.

"Excuse me?" Sadie said with an attitude.

"I Think you heard me Sadie."

"You just don't want Jude to know we're in love."

"I think it's something else Sadie, I think you just don't want to accept the fact that I'm in love with Jude."

"...You're what?"

"IM IN LOVE WITH JUDE HARRISON. THATS WHAT SADIE."

Sadie just stood there.

"Look, I'm sorry but I love Jude. Sadie I love Jude, Not you. Why can't you just accept that? Your bothering the shit out of me and asking me the same question every day. I'm getting sick of it."

"But what about what we had?"

"We had NOTHING SADIE. I'm sorry I have to be so harsh but you don't fucking get it. And you know what. Just so you can't get in touch with me anymore, because I'm sick of you." He threw his phone on the floor making sure it broke.

"I know you can move on Sadie, I'm not your whole life !! You aren't stupid, you're pretty, smart, a guy would be lucky to have you. But that guy isn't me Sadie, If it's meant to happen, It'll happen. Like you said, remember?"

Sadie stood silent because she knew he was right.

She slowly nodded.

"Can we at least remain friends?" She asked.

"Sure thing."

And with that said She got her bags and walked out back to her cab towards the airport.

As soon as the door closed Jude came down the stairs with her I pod in her ears, singing to herself, pretending to not know Tommy was there.

"_I won't say I'm in love.." _

She hummed. Taking a break here and then and resuming.

"_No chance, No way, I wont say It, no no."_

"_.. At least out loud, I wont say I'm in ... Love."_

And she headed back to her bed, since it was still around 6.

Jude decided to listen to the song again, but this time she sang along, this time really not realizing Tommy was at the doorway.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no nooo _

If there's a prize for injudgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

_Who 'ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling, and who you're thinking of._

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too, cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming, Get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buying, hon we saw ya Hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?_

_Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love  
Your doing flips, read our lips your in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love  
I won't say it  
I won't say it_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips, read our lips your in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love_

_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love_

When the song ended she shut off her I pod and set it in her book bag, and then she realized Tommy standing at the doorway. Her cheeks went red.

"Hey." She choked out.

"Hey yourself, Too bad that isn't your song, huh?"

She gulped. "You heard it?"

"Each and every word."

"_I can't let him know i heard the argument he had with Sadie.."_ She thought to herself.

"Sounded like you meant every word you sang.. especially the last 10." He said.

Jude just stood silent.

"What about Sadie?" She finally asked.

"What about her?" he said

"Quincy stop playing stupid with me, you aren't being totally honest with me, You're just trying to let it slip by as if nothing happened and as if I didn't see anything!!"

"..What exactly did you see?"

"The kiss." She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes, sure she heard the argument but it still hurt.

All he could do was look back at her. Silence filled the room. Finally Jude broke the silence.

"But.. It's okay."

"How is it okay?"

"I heard the argument you had with her..."

"You did?"

"Yeah .. That's why it's okay."

Tommy went to sit on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Jude." He said.

"For what?"

"For coming out here after you.. you needed your space... for forgetting your birthday ... for kissing Sadie. All I'm doing is screwing up, not only my life but yours too."

Jude went and sat next to him.

"Tommy I'm **glad** you came out here after me, I was actually hoping you would too. My birthday is my birthday, I only turned seventeen, it's nothing big. See now if it was my 18th I'd have to kill you. She laughed a bit. As for Sadie, I can't say that was okay, because to me it wasn't, but you telling her you were in love with me took guts and I'm glad you said it. I don't regret anything right now Tommy, I don't think you screwed up. Well, maybe you did, but you fixed it, and what's more important now Tommy is the present, and not the past."

Tommy looked at her.

"You're right girl. I needed to hear that, because I was a bit confused earlier, I knew I loved you but I liked Sadie a bit, and a part of me wanted a chance with her...but as soon as I heard your voice when you told me I forgot your birthday, Sadie just went out of my head and my thoughts were filled with you. I'm not confused anymore Jude, I want you." He looked in her eyes.

"I Love you Jude Harrison."

"I Love you too Tom Quincy."

And they both leaned in for a kiss, though it was no ordinary kiss. This one was full of love and passion, and each of them meant it with every ounce of love they had for each other..

* * *

**Well thats chapter 13. R&R please. Thanks !! sitOra**


	14. I love you too Quincy

**Heyy everyone. sitOra here watching the superbowl && writing this at the same time!! Few reviews this time, thats good. Keep reviewinq ! heres chapter 14 :**

**Note:** **I don't own these lyrics either.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Tommy went to sit on his bed and put his head in his hands._

"_I'm sorry Jude." He said._

"_For what?"_

"_For coming out here after you.. you needed your space... for forgetting your birthday ... for kissing Sadie. All I'm doing is screwing up, not only my life but yours too."_

_Jude went and sat next to him._

"_Tommy I'm **glad** you came out here after me, I was actually hoping you would too. My birthday is my birthday, I only turned seventeen, it's nothing big. See now if it was my 18th I'd have to kill you. She laughed a bit. As for Sadie, I can't say that was okay, because to me it wasn't, but you telling her you were in love with me took guts and I'm glad you said it. I don't regret anything right now Tommy, I don't think you screwed up. Well, maybe you did, but you fixed it, and what's more important now Tommy is the present, and not the past."_

_Tommy looked at her._

"_You're right girl. I needed to hear that, because I was a bit confused earlier, I knew I loved you but I liked Sadie a bit, and a part of me wanted a chance with her...but as soon as I heard your voice when you told me I forgot your birthday, Sadie just went out of my head and my thoughts were filled with you. I'm not confused anymore Jude, I want you." He looked in her eyes._

"_I Love you Jude Harrison."_

"_I Love you too Tom Quincy."_

_And they both leaned in for a kiss, though it was no ordinary kiss. This one was full of love and passion, and each of them meant it with every ounce of love they had for each other.._

**And now, onto the fanfic :)**

* * *

****

During their making out, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Tommy said between kisses.

"I wouldn't imagine it." Jude replied, kissing him back more fiercely.

The phone continued to ring Jude pulled away and got up to answer it, Tommy stood in front of her, kissing her again.

"Come on Jude. We have the day off from work, don't answer it, just stay here, please."

He "helped" her off with her top sweater while she helped him off with his shirt, never breaking the kiss.

The phone rang again.

"I'm not getting it, don't worry Quincy." She said between kisses. And he pushed her back on the bed.

Eventually after their "fun" they both fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Jude woke up to her cell phone ringing to "My sweet time." Indicating she had a text message .. or in this case – 8 text messages?

She looked at her inbox.

"Four from G-Major ... Two From Jamie(what did he want?) and Two from Sadie."

TM1: It's Darius. Why The hell aren't you answering the phone?

TM2: You better get back to me before you have no more career.

TM3: Call me when you get this.

TM4: If I don't get a call from you by 12:00PM Tomorrow, You're dead.

TM5: It's Jamie. I need to talk to you, It's about Kat.

TM6: Jude !! Please. Call me back.

TM7: Jude, It's Sadie, can you please tell Tommy I'm sorry? && I'm sorry to you too.

TM8: Jude please text back .. Thanks – Sadie.

Jude looked at the clock – It was only 8AM, she had time to call Darius.

"_What happened last night?"_ She thought to herself before looking down at her, her eyes widened. ...

" We didn't."

She looked over at Tommy.

"Oh my god we did."

"We did what?" Tommy got up and asked. He looked at her.

"Oh. That."

Silence filled the room.

"Jude.. If you weren't ready, you could have stopped me."

"I was ready Quincy.. I just can't believe it happened."

He looked at her, and he could see she was trying to process what happened.

"You don't regret it, do you?" He asked her.

She looked him in the eye.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I was just wondering, that's all."

"Oh."

She got up and went to the phone

"Where are you going?"

"To call Darius, That's who was calling yesterday."

She put the phone to her ear.

"Jude where have you been!?"

"Darius, you know I'm In New York."

"You're supposed to call."

"I know I'm sorry. I called now, what happened?"

"I need a new song by next week."

"Darius, I'm not coming back to Toronto just to record a song."

"You will if you want to keep your job."

"Darius, There's a G-Major here in NY, can't we record the song and send it to you?"

"You could do that. Just get in a studio, ASAP. And call me when you're done."

He hung up on her.

She closed the phone & sighed.

"What did he want?" Tommy asked.

"We need a new song, in a week. We can use the G-Major here in NY. And when we're done we have to send the song to him."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not at all."

"Well Jude. I have a song for you."

She looked up at him. "You do?"

"Yes. I do."

"That was um .. random? Lets hear it Quincy."

"Not yet. We have to get to G-Major. They're still throwing you a birthday party you know."

"But I don't want to go back to Toronto Tommy."

"Trust me on this one, for you party ! Just leave your stuff here we'll come back."

"We have no plane tickets."

"Always ahead of you." He pulled out two tickets.

"It's for 2:00PM today, so we have to hurry."

And with that, they rushed to the airport, got on the plane, and a few hours later, arrived back in Toronto.

Exiting the airport, they rented a car and got to G-Major.

As soon as they walked in the door Georgia & EJ ran to Jude.

"Jude!! Thank god your back ! your party is in 3 hours and you need hair & make up & a shower..."

"Yea I know, so I'll go home, shower, and come back, is that good?"

"Be back in an hour."

"Gotcha." And with that said she went home.

When she got home she didn't find anyone there, so she just headed up to the bathroom after locking the door. Before stepping in the shower, she darted for the toilet, and well.. Threw up.

"That's weird." Jude thought out loud and stepped in the shower.

Half an hour later she went to her room, put on fresh clothes, and headed back to G-Major.

Back at G-Major Tommy was having a conversation with Kwest.

"Man you were in NY alone in an apartment with Jude for two days, you mean to tell me nothing happened?"

Tommy stood silent.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you something, but you have to swear not to repeat it to anyone."

"I swear."

"Me and Jude .. Sort of... Kind of..." He trailed off.

"Man you didn't."

He stood silent again.

"YOU DID?"

"SHH!"

"Yeah I did."

"Tom, she's 17."

"I Know she is, I just don't want to tell her to forget it happen & it meant nothing, because it did happen, and it means **something.**"

"Tom, Do you love her?"

"Yea Kwest, I do."

"Then don't sweat it."

Just then Jude walked into G-Major and again Georgia & EJ raced to her.

"We have two hours. Lets go." And they dragged her to hair & make up.

Two hours later she was in wardrobe picking out from two dresses she really liked. One was ankle length, red, low-cut, with squints all over it, and the other one was strapless, black, and came to above her knee. She ended up choosing the black one with matching black heels, and it was time to make her entrance.

When she entered everyone turned to her and watched Tommy, On stage make a little speech. When he was done everyone went back to partying.

Jude was by the punch table getting herself a drink when Tommy came up behind her.

"Hey girl." He said right into her ear.

"You look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

There was that moment they were so close and they were looking into each others eyes.

Jude stepped back. "Not here."

Tommy nodded.

The rest of the night was full of fun and dancing.

After everything Tommy made another speech.

"May I have your attention please?" Everybody stood silent.

"All couples feel free to make your way to the dance floor ."

Jude. This song is for you. Happy 17th Birthday."

Just then the music started playing.

_Oooo I wanna be girl let me be  
_

_I wanna be everything your man's not  
And I'm gonna give you  
every little thing I've got  
Cause you are more than a man needs  
That's why I say you're truly my destiny  
I'm gonna get cha  
If it takes me until forever  
No you don't feel me  
if forever turns into never  
I'll let you know my love  
is just that strong  
And for you never just ain't that long _

I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face

_I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
_

_I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
_

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
_

_I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
_

_Oh, I just wanna be close _

And even if the day turns into night  
I will love you by candlelight  
And even if the water starts to run over  
I'll be there to put you on my shoulder  
And if it's hard for you to get to sleep  
I will sing you a melody,  
I wanna feel this way  
Till the end of time, cause I pray one day

_That you will be mine _

I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face

_I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
_

_I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
_

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
_

_I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
_

_Oh, I just wanna be close _

See my life's filled with up and downs  
I'm ok when you're around  
And when I'm in a storm  
and my nights are cold  
Reach out your hands for me to hold

_See you're my queen on a throne  
and you're the reason  
For a song and I can't wait  
to fill you up with love  
Fill you with love _

I wanna be the sun,  
your stars, your moon

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June  
_

_I wanna be the smell  
of your sweet perfume  
_

_I just wanna be close  
_

_I wanna be the seed  
That bare your life brand new  
_

_I wanna be the one  
that's so faithful and true  
_

_**I wanna be the man down that aisle  
in that suit, yes  
**_

_I just wanna be close ohhh_

_I wanna be the sun,  
your stars, your moon  
_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June  
_

_I wanna be the smell  
of your sweet perfume  
_

_I just wanna be close  
_

_I wanna be the seed  
That bare your life brand new  
_

_I wanna be the one  
that's so faithful and true  
_

_**I wanna be the man down that aisle  
in that suit, yes  
**_

_I just wanna be close ohhh_

The song ended and the Party was over, Jude ran out on the balcony where she was the year before.

_Flashback_

_Go ahead, tell me 'I told you so.'  
_

_For what it's worth, Shay's a kid, and an idiot. And he made the wrong choice.  
_

_That's not worth much, coming from you.  
_

_What's that supposed to mean?  
_

_I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts.:_

_Jude, I...  
_

_You all say the nicest things. You're so great, you're so nice, but none of you want to date me. So you want to help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell my why I'm so easy to give up, and then maybe I can fix it.:_

_You're asking the wrong guy._

_And the two shared their first ever kiss._

_End Flashback._

Tommy came out about 10 minutes later after hearing the compliments from everyone on how great the remake of the song was.

"Hey Jude."

"Hey."

"Happy 17th ... again."

"Thanks."

There was silence that filled the air. Jude broke it.

"Did you really mean it Quincy?"

He forced her to look in his eyes.

"I meant every word. I Love you Jude Harrison, and when you're of age, I wanna be the man down that isle, in that suit."

She had tears rolling down her face before his lips smashed on hers. It seemed every time they kissed it was filled with more and more passion. She loved this man and she didn't wanna let go of him, she wanted to be his – forever, and now that she had him, she wouldn't let him go.

* * *

**That was chapter 14 R&R please :) Thanks. sitOra**


	15. Why Me?

**Hey Everyone sitOra here :). Few more reviews this time. Keep up the reviews :)**

**I live for them lol.**

**Last Time:**

_The song ended and the Party was over, Jude ran out on the balcony where she was the year before._

_Flashback_

_Go ahead, tell me 'I told you so.'_

_For what it's worth, Shay's a kid, and an idiot. And he made the wrong choice._

_That's not worth much, coming from you._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts.:_

_Jude, I..._

_You all say the nicest things. You're so great, you're so nice, but none of you want to date me. So you want to help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell my why I'm so easy to give up, and then maybe I can fix it.:_

_You're asking the wrong guy._

_And the two shared their first ever kiss._

_End Flashback._

_Tommy came out about 10 minutes later after hearing the compliments from everyone on how great the remake of the song was._

"_Hey Jude."_

"_Hey."_

"_Happy 17th ... again."_

"_Thanks."_

_There was silence that filled the air. Jude broke it._

"_Did you really mean it Quincy?"_

_He forced her to look in his eyes._

"_I meant every word. I Love you Jude Harrison, and when you're of age, I wanna be the man down that isle, in that suit."_

_She had tears rolling down her face before his lips smashed on hers. It seemed every time they kissed it was filled with more and more passion. She loved this man and she didn't wanna let go of him, she wanted to be his – forever, and now that she had him, she wouldn't let him go._

**

* * *

****And Now Onto The fanfic :)**

The next morning Jude woke up in her bed, Just as her mother was putting her laundry in her drawers.

"Mom? How'd I get here? I don't remember coming home last night."

"Well, you sort of fell asleep, and then Tommy didn't want to wake you up, so he put you in his car and drove here, carried you upstairs, and put you on your bed to sleep, that's why you're still in your clothes."

"Oh … that makes perfect sen--" She cut herself off and ran to the bathroom.

Sadie woke up 15 minutes later. When she tried the bathroom door it was locked.

She knocked.

"Whoever's in there can you please get out?"

"Go away Sadie." Jude managed to gag out before throwing up again.

"Jude?"

Jude unlocked the door. "Okay but I warned you - it kinda stinks in here."

"Jude what the heck, do you have a stomach virus or something?"

"No. I'm perfectly healthy, I feel fine."

"Then why are you . . . Jude. Please tell me it isn't what I think it is."

Jude just stood silent.

That's it I'll be back.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store, and to make an appointment with your doctor - I think you're pregnant."

"Sadie This is the first time I threw up since I had that virus back when I was 13. How can you be so sure I'm pregnant?"

"I'm a woman, I know these things."

And with that she left the house.

"I'm a woman too, I know these things too, Okay so maybe we didn't use protection … that doesn't mean I'm pregnant does it? … I can't be pregnant." She mumbled to herself.

With that said she brushed her teeth, got dressed and waited for Sadie to get back.

Sadie came back around fifteen minutes later. Pregnancy test in hand and a Paper stating her doctor wanted to see her at 2PM that day.

"Here you go." She handed it to Jude. "Now go see what the result is."

Jude sighed, went back to the bathroom and took the test.

She walked out. "We have to wait 10 minutes."

Sadie Nodded.

"Sadie?" Jude sounded scared. "I don't wanna be pregnant . . . I'm way to young to be a mother, I'm a singer, I'm a teenager . . . I can't be pregnant - I just can't."

"I know Jude. It's a scary thought. But what can you do . . . plus it might be negative anyway." She said.

All Jude could do was nod and sit still.

10 minutes were up.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Jude got up and went in the bathroom.

She looked at the test and it was colored Pink with a (+) sign on the side.

She walked out of the bathroom crying. "Sadie. . ." She choked out.

She ran to Sadie and hugged her, crying. "It's positive."

"Shh. Shh. Jude don't worry, You're going to the doctor to make sure. Maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"No No .. we didn't use protection, I have a bad feeling its going to be positive." She started crying again.

"Don't worry Jude. Lets go to the doctor and see."

Jude nodded.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the results of the exam.

10 minutes later the doctor came back. "Congratulations." She said. "You're pregnant."

Jude took the papers and stared at them. She burst out in tears and ran out of the doctor's office all the way down the street. She took out her cell phone and called Tommy.

"Hey Girl."

"Hey yourself. Listen Tommy I need to talk to you. Just meet me at the park in 5 minutes, please its IMPORTANT."

"Okay I'll be there."

10 Minutes later Jude found Tommy sitting on a bench. He got up.

"Girl what's wrong?"

"Okay .. You better sit down for this."

They sat down.

"There's no easy way to say this."

"What's wrong girl?"

She handed him the papers. "I'm sorta pregnant."

"Your . . . Pregnant." He choked out.

"Yeah . . . I'm kinda aware of that."

It began to rain. Tommy ran.

Jude chased after him. "Tommy!" She called over and over but he didn't turn around.

It began to rain harder.

When Tommy finally stopped running, he was trying to get into his car but the lock was jammed.

Jude caught up.

She stood there and looked at him with piercing eyes. "Do you not want the child Tommy?" She asked quietly.

"It's not that Jude. I would love a kid and a family with you. It's just I'm scared. We still can't be together because you're only 17, and guess what would happen if the press found out I got you pregnant?"

"The press was at the party, they didn't say anything about the song, where you basically asked me to marry you. They didn't say anything to that."

"This is a tiny bit different if you haven't noticed. This is a BABY we're talking about, a child, a kid, what other way can I put it for you, your SEVENTEEN you're not even ready to be a mother yet! You have your whole life ahead of you . . . or you did until I came in it and screwed it up."

"YOU DIDN'T SCREW UP MY LIFE QUINCY. And yes I have noticed it's different, but tell me HONESTLY right now - do you want this child or not?"

"To be honest, I don't know Jude." And with that said he got in his car and drove off, leaving Jude standing in the rain crying her eyes out.

She began to walk home in the pouring rain, though there must have been more tears then raindrops. She didn't feel like going home, so she decided to go to Jamie's instead.

She knocked on the Door.

"Jude?"

"Hey Jamie … can I come in?"

"Of course. Your clothes are still here from the last time you slept over . . . do you wanna change? And dry up?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Fifteen minutes later she came down in dry clothes and her tears had stopped falling.

"Jude I didn't know you were here." Jamie's mother Said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll call your family and tell them."

Jude nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll call you and Jamie when Dinner's ready."

Jude walked up to Jamie's room.

"Harrison what's wrong?"

"I can't say it . . . It hurts too much."

"What did Tommy do this time?"

Jude stood silent and Just eyed Jamie.

"He didn't."

Jude stood silent

"JUDE YOU LET HIM!?"

Jude began crying.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU?!"

She cried harder.

"JUDE ARE YOU STUPID? YOUR PREGNANT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID TO YOUR LIFE?!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY? I'VE BEEN CRYING FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS NONSTOP!!! I EVEN TOLD HIM; AND ALL HE DID WAS RUN! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP JAMIE I CAME HERE FOR HELP AND SUPPORT AND ALL I GET IS YELLED AT." She cried so hard it hurt Jamie.

Jamie went over to her and hugged her. "Shh. I'm sorry Jude, I didn't mean to snap on you It's just . . . Forget it."

"No Jamie tell me."

"It's nothing, now's not the time to tell you, you're going through a lot."

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

"No it's okay."

"JAMIE. Just tell me . . . please?"

" . . . Don't say I didn't warn you."

Jude nodded.

"The only reason I snapped like that … is because I … I still love you Jude. I'm in love with you Jude, and it just hurt me."

Jude just stood silent.

"See . . . I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"KIDS!!! DINNER." Mrs. Andrews called from downstairs. Jude darted down to the table and ate along with the family.

After dinner she thanked Mrs. Andrews for the dinner, Said goodbye to Jamie and headed home.

When she got to her front door, Tommy opened it.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to say goodbye."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have to go take care of some things, I don't know when I'll be back."

"Tommy. You can't just leave without an explanation, you got me _pregnant_ and now you're just taking off !??? "

"Goodbye Jude." He walked towards his car.

"Tommy? TOMMY!" She followed after him.

He got in the car, locked all the doors, and drove off. Leaving Jude lost, confused and more importantly hurt.

With all that she went to her room, put herself on her bed, and cried.

* * *

**Theres chapter 15. Final chapter too. R&R & Look out for the sequel :) **

**Thanks ! sitOra.**


End file.
